Someone To Run After
by Liebling
Summary: ‘Bill had his obnoxious brother back and Percy, well, Percy had someone who would run after him.’ A short little fic about brotherhood. Set summer after OotP.


Authors Note: This is set summer of OotP. Bill lives in a flat somewhere near the Leaky Cauldron. Oh and as a little note Bill is purposely quite condescending towards Percy, and that's sort of a big-brother type of thing (admit it, admit it) but it all works in the end.  
  
;)  
  
Becaue hey, family is family.  
  
It's just but a little ficcy.  
  
Disclaimer: All Jo Rowling  
  
*  
  
A young man appeared in front of a cedar door and knocked firmly on the door. Another man opened the door and saw his younger brother. A messy haired redhead with an annoyed expression on his freckled face.   
  
"Just let me stay at your flat for tonight, Bill. Just one night, just one night," he was using his persuasion skills but the older Weasley would have none of that. "I…really need it."  
  
"You want me to take mercy on you?" He said with a quick roll of the eyes.  
  
"Oh I forgot," Percy said caustically, "I have to *ask* for mercy, don't I Bill?"  
  
"For what you've put Mum and Ginny through you ought to be groveling," Bill informed him shortly.  
  
"Oh really?" Percy snapped. "You're such a gentleman, aren't you Bill?" His voice was venomous and cold.  
  
Bill glanced at Percy and looked as though he was restraining himself. "Why are you here, Percy? Why are you at my flat soaking wet with that god-ugly suitcase in your hands?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Give me a bloody chance!" Percy yelled at his wits end. "Aren't you going to let me in?"  
  
"No. I don't think I will," Bill said.  
  
Percy sighed and glared. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Fine," he said glancing at the surroundings briefly. "I happen to think the Minister of Magic is going in the correct path and I happen to believe everything he says. I also happen to think that the sum of money I am getting paid is quite nice, really, Bill. Oh, and I happen to think that I don't need you! Any of you! You're just...standing in my way..."  
  
He took a deep breath and continued, "as far as Mum and Ginny, well, Mum can rot for all I care-"  
  
Bill looked about ready to interject but was silenced by Percy's booming voice. "And as far as Ginny, I wish she wouldn't have been brought into this whole ordeal. I've always, you know...taken a liking to her."  
  
"Take back what you said about Mum," Bill said threateningly.  
  
"Oh give over," Percy said exasperated, "she's a controlling little---"  
  
"Don't even finish it, Perce. This isn't about Mum or Ginny or me, it's about you. And all the snake-y little things YOU did. So don't you dare bring it back to us."  
  
"You assume things, Bill. You're just like all the others."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"You are indeed."  
  
Bill attempted to slam the door of his flat on his younger brother but Percy put his hand out and the door smashed his hand.  
  
"Bloody Bill!" He yelled to no one special. He winced in pain as he looked at the bruised arm.   
  
Bill opened the door open once more and smiled grimly, "oh Perce. Are you hurt?"  
  
"...you know good and well..."  
  
"I didn't know your arm was there."  
  
"Get over it you whiney brat."  
  
Percy looked nettled and frustrated he looked at Bill and straightened his tie. "Look, you're my brother and brotherly duties happen to say..."  
  
"...do not turn on the family?"  
  
"No. Bill...all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy for me."  
  
The words struck the others heart and left him gaping.  
  
He could've chosen to put his arm around his brother and welcome him into his small, homey flat and the share of Mother's cinnamon cookies. Or he could have taken a whole different route, of course...  
  
"Well, you could have said so," he said coldly.  
  
"That's it, is it? I could have just said, *Hey Bill big Quidditch star. Hey Bill the big intellectual and lady's man. Guess what? There's this little thing...see, maybe you could pay a bit more attention to me!* Yeah Bill, that would have gone over well, I'm sure." His voice was low and caustic.  
  
Bill rolled his eyes, "you're so dramatic, Percy. Look, I...you're...I think you're an awesome brother."  
  
Percy didn't take well to feigned affection and so he grabbed his suitcase from the ground and began walking down the steps into the starry night. Bill followed.  
  
"Get your annoying little bum back here!" Bill yelled as he towered after the tall redhead who was whispering under his breath.  
  
Percy turned around to face his brother. "Yes?"  
  
"You're staying at my flat tonight," he said. "You've nowhere else."  
  
"Why should I?" Percy asked. "You don't want me anyway."  
  
"Perce! Don't be a difficult little blighter."  
  
"You...you ran after me..." Percy said, seemingly amazed.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"You ran after me."  
  
"I'm your bloody brother what do you expect? I couldn't leave you out on the streets. You're tough, Perce. But you aren't THAT tough."  
  
Bill grasped Percy's shoulder tightly and the two walked back to his flat.  
  
Bill had his obnoxious brother back and Percy, well, Percy had someone who would run after him.  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
